A New Perspective
by m.yth001
Summary: Bella gets turned into a vampire...adn just in time too! The denali have come looking for her...What happens when they finally find the newly transformed vamp? plz R


**Okay, so I wanted to write a story in Bella's perspective, so yeahh...hope you like it!**

**P.s- Read and review! that's what will tell me to write more ;**

**I don't own Edward Cullen unfortunately or any of the twilight characters...Stephanie meyer**

This was it. I knew there was no turning back. Edward was going to bite me and the burning would begin. I was just going to have to tough it out. Something inside of me wanted to tell him to forget it, but I just couldn't back out now. What if Edward wanted me like him? What if I couldn't handle the pain?

"You seem tense," Edward whispered between his sweet kisses," You're not having second thoughts are you?" I could feel him smiling with triumph.

"No I am not having second thoughts. Don't get your hopes up," I retorted. He sighed.

"Okay then, are you ready?" I lay there stupidly, trying to think of how I could stall him longer. It's a good thing Edward can't hear my thoughts...boy would I sound stupid.

"Just promise me you'll stay here the whole time," I begged, already knowing the answer.

"I promise," he breathed into my face, his breathe chasing all worry from my mind.

"Just get it over with," I finally surrendered. Edward briefly touched his lips to mine long enough to calm me, and slid his kisses down to the place where my neck met my shoulders, and he bit me. Ouch was all I could get to come out of my mouth before I completely lost it. My head was swimming and I couldn't open my eyes. Then I felt the fire. It was burning the whole right side of my body.

"Edward!" I gasped.

"I'm here," he whispered as he held my hand softly.

"Stop the fire! Please!" I was yelling at him. He was yelling something that I couldn't make out. It was toward someone else, not me. I felt cold water on my face and opened my eyes to see Edward's worried face over me. I sighed and closed them again. The pain was too much. It was taking over all parts of my body. As, I lay writhing, I heard Carlisle shouting orders to Edward who completely ignored him. Edward just stayed by me , just as he had promised. I gasped as the pain suddenly worsened. A burning behind my eyes caused me to scream. Edward grasped my hand even tighter. It was like he was trying to take all the pain out of me, and give it to him. Hot tears began to slowly creep down my cheeks. Then everything was a blur.

* * *

I awoke in Edward's room. I sat upright to see Edward's sitting in his chair opposite me. He sighed withy relief, and came over to sit by me.

"How long have I been out?" I asked as he reached for my hand.

"About two days," he replied quietly, as he pulled me into him. I breathed his familiar scent and recognized it even more than before. For the first time, I could describe his scent. It was lavender with a musky pine scent also. There was even a hint of jasmine. What happened? I pushed away from Edward's protective arms, and walked over to a mirror, positioned on the far wall. I gasped at what I saw. It was the same old me, but I had bright crimson eyes. My face and bone structure seemed more fragile, yet strong. I reached up to feel my new face. I still had the same mousy brown hair, but it had grown out to about the middle of my back. I smiled. The person looking back at me was not the average looking Bella that I was used to. Edward walked over, almost cautiously.

"You haven't changed that much.." he whispered.

"I haven't changed that much?! Edward, I have a completely different bone structure! My hair is longer than Rosalie's and I have your smile!" I snapped at him. He looked at the floor. I looked back at the mirror, still in awe at my new found beauty. Alice came bounding up the stairs.

"Good, you're awake! Edward, I need to talk to you…now," she said sternly, barely glancing at me.

**A.N- I knwo everyone hates Author's Notes, but I'm srry! **

**The review button doesnt bite ! **

**p,s,- ill give u cookies if u review;**


End file.
